


I control my own fate

by azalea_21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azalea_21/pseuds/azalea_21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been written. For everyone, that one person who you are destined with. carved perfectly on that piece of stone for your guide when you turn eighteen. But what happens when you just so happen to fall for another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the sun sets when its morning

**Author's Note:**

> I GOT THIS IDEA WHEN I WAS WAITING FOR MY MOM IN FRONT OF THE PHARMACY
> 
> i like the whole soul-mate idea :)

**

His mom had warned him, every parent has warned every child. Warned them to never, ever fall in love before you turn eighteen. Your heart will break when that person knows 

the name of their destined person when they turn eighteen and they will leave you no matter what. It's just that. It's fate. Personally for Harry Styles though, he didn't like the

idea of that. He believed in falling naturally not following some soul mate nonsense. This world was truly messed up. 

**

''We're going away''

Liam, Harry's best friend walked in his dorm room and sat on the edge of his bed. Harry ignored him, focusing on still typing his homework. 

''Harry? Did you hear me?'' Liam asked, starting to play with the bracelet on his wrist.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to face the brunette. 

''I did actually and no we are not. Did you forget we live in a private boarding school?'' Harry asked, sparing a glance at Liam who threw away the uniform jacket they had

to wear across the room.

''And did you forget spring break is next week?'' Liam asked back.

Harry didn't. He was dreading it. Spring Break meant the year was moving fast and as the year was moving fast, it'll stop at next year. Next year means a new year for his

birthday. His 18th birthday.

''C'mon Harry! I searched every name in this entire school! The closest I have got is Lance Hardwood'' Liam groaned.

Liam was already 18, knowing the name of his soulmate and wanting to search for him.

At least that's something Harry was okay with. The whole soulmate thing didn't matter of gender. It was just ... there. 

''Then where do you want to search? Scotland?'' Harry asked, already turning his attention towards his friend.

Liam raised his eyebrows. ''His name hardly sounds scottish. Maybe as far as Australia couldn't hurt'' Liam explained.

''Australia? That's all the way.... '' Harry thought for a while, now where was Australia?

''It doesn't matter! We're going! I told my parents and they agree, it is for my soulmte. Pack your stuff when you get home okay?'' Liam jumped up and Harry was about to

protest because //Hey, I didn't get a say in this!// but Liam was already out the door and he could hear the poor boy getting told of my one of the prefects because

his jacket wasn't on.

Harry groaned and let his forehead hit the keyboard of his laptop.

**

''Where's our first stop?'' Harry mumbled, letting his duffel bag drop on the floor as he sat at the bus stop.

''I asked my mom-''

''You consulted your mom on this?'' Harry interrupted, eyes wide.

''Harry, I told you. I really want to find him'' Liam sighed.

''What's the rush? You're 18! You finish school this year, Liam. You've got all these years-''

''What if I don't? What if he finds someone else before?'' Liam questioned. Whoah, as smart as Harry is, he never thought of that.

The bus was there and Liam got up, shouldering his bag.

''We're going to Bradford''

**

They arrived at Bradford and settled at a small cheap hotel by a residential street.

''Okay, we're in Bardford, what now? We randomly go to people and ask hey, is your name Lo-''

Liam shushed him, turning up the volume of the small tv situated in their room.

A lady who looks to be about 20 years old, wearing a skirt, leggings and a very tight shirt was talking animatedly with her arms flailing dramatically.

''So come on down to our fair! It's for a good cause for only three nights!'' The lady said and Liam slowed down the volume, turning towards Harry with a smile.

''Oh great, so we're gonna randomly go and ask //people at the fair// hey, is your name Lo-'' Harry was cut short when Liam threw a pillow at his face.

 

It was night time and they were still in the UK so it was still cold. Harry tugged his jacket tighter to his chest as he walked alongside Liam to the fair. From afar, the 

blue red and yellow lights were seen and the squealing laughter of people were heard. They had ask the girl, a pretty girl with pink tips in her blonde hair at the register, where

the fair was and she went all excited, saying that she could show them. So now, the girl who they learned her name is Perrie, was now walking ahead of them with Zayn, her

boyfriend, she had introduced.

''So is Zayn your soul mate?'' Liam asked suddenly.

Harry mentally face palmed himself.

The pair turned around and instead of giving them the ''it's private'' look, Zayn actually grinned.

''Well, yeah'' He answered, shrugging. 

''It wasn't too hard to actually know who it was. I only know one Zayn Malik'' Perrie explained.

''Oh, you already knew him?'' Liam asked, eyes wide. 

Harry mentally face palmed himself again/

Perrie laughed as Zayn pulled her closer. 

'' I already had a crush on her'' Zayn nodded.

''Crush'' Perrie scoffed and Harry saw Zayn pinch her sides, making her squeal.

He and Liam were smiling. But then Harry frowned because what's the point of love if it's fixed for you? Zayn and Perrie's, theirs is true. They had feelings before they knew.

Liam doesn't even know anyone by the name of Louis Tomlinson.

He's going to somehow fall for a stranger who he doesn't know about and he's got no control over it.

//You're going too also, Harry// 

As much as he wants to deny it, it was true.

**

He wasn't at the fair, Harry concluded. 

Liam had asked the pair if they knew any '' Louis' ''. They shook their hands and somehow helped Liam as they coaxed strangers to say their names.

Perrie even suggested holding up a fake ''fate booth'' just to ask them their names and telling them their fate from a fake glass bowl and google results of their horoscopes.

Harry stopped that from happening and was now watching amused, as Zayn was trying to get a very bulky looking guy's name.

He leaned on one of the poles, thinking to himself //how the hell did i ever get sucked into this?// 

 

''Fishtick?'' 

Harry eyed the fried food on the stick.

''C'mon mate, it's just fish'' the guy said.

''On a stick'' Harry concluded.

The guy laughed and Harry's eyes moved to the sound.

A boy looking about his age with a cap on his head, carrying around a container around his neck with fishticks in them. 

''So, how about one?'' The boy asked.

Harry eyed the boy, smiling at him. 

//You're cute//

 

''If I buy one, would you help me with something?''

//I like your laugh//

The boy looked at him, confused.

''What is it?''

//You idiot, you're a stranger, why did you ask that//

Harry only smiled, taking out some bills from his pocket and exchanged them for the fishtick in the boy's hand.

''So?'' the boy asked.

//why are you still here? I gave you the money//

Harry could feel his heart thudding as he noticed the boy's colour in his eyes. 

The deep blue.

''What's your name?''

//I want to listen to your voice everyday from now on//

''Niall'' The boy answered, smiling.

''I'm Harry'' Harry introduced.

The boy, still confused, nodded. 

''I'll be going now, thanks for buying!'' 

//wait//

Harry nodded, waving awkwardly as he watched the boy's retreating back.

//Don't//

//Don't//

//Don't//

 

''Do you umm, maybe know a boy.. Niall?'' Harry had asked Perrie on he and Liam's last day in Bradford.

Perrie had just shrugged with a smirk and Harry sighed. It was a worth a try, he guessed.

 

''Bye Perrie, say hi to Zayn for us'' Liam waved, standing in front of the cab.

''Good luck on that soulmate finding of yours!'' Perrie smiled and Liam smiled back, getting in the cab.

Harry was about to follow him when Perrie ran to him, slipping a paper in his hand.

''Stay in touch'' She winked and Harry smiled as she went back into the hotel.

He looked down at the piece of paper.

 

; Niall ; +443962740137

; pez ; +442904538535 (call me when you call him)

 

''Don't even try to date'' His mom had said.

''You'll get your heart broken, little brother'' His sister had said.

''Just wait, one more year'' His dad had reminded.

 

Harry never like the idea of the whole soulmate thing and he was going to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT BUT I NEEDED TO UPDATE :))

**

It seems that Liam's mom has it got it all figured it out. She texted Liam the cities he should check and its been two weeks.

The things Harry does for his best friend.

''He's not here!'' Harry groaned, leaning his head back against a lamp post.

''He must be somewhere in this country, Harry! I told you, i searched up the name-''

He lifted his head and glared at him, daring him to continue. He has been repeating this since the first time Harry complained.

''We're leaving today'' Harry concluded. There's nothing here!

''No! Tomorrow! I need to go somewhere tonight'' Liam said, deep in thought.

Harry sighed and wanted to protest when he saw Liam playing with his bracelet again. 

The bracelet was made of woven thread. His mom gave it to him and he always brought the second one in his back pocket. He has this believe that when he

sees his soulmate, the bracelet will somehow react to it.

It's ridiculous! It's an item but then again, the whole soulmate thing is ridiculous too.

**

''Be back before 11 honey!'' Harry laughed at my own joke, holding onto the front door.

''Shut up Harry'' Liam muttered but smiled at his best friend before he went out.

''Jeez, he has got to lighten up a bit'' Harry muttered to myself as he closed the hotel door.

Okay, Liam is out ... which means one thing..

He smiled to myself and jumped on the bed, taking out his laptop and clicking on the Skype icon.

 

NIALL HORAN

CALL ; VIDEO CALL

 

They promised 9:30 so he'll just wait. He put on some music to past the time. Okay, He know he shouldn't be calling him or communicating with him either 

especially when his heart beats a hundred times faster when he does and his stomach churns and challenging him to vomit because of the nerves. Especially

not when before he goes to sleep, he thinks about that first call that he managed to do. That laugh that he managees to make come out even through phones and 

laptops. It's bad because he'll just get his heart broken when he knows his soulmate, but he can't stop. 

 

9:32 

''Hi there fishtick''

Harry grinned but then raised his eyebrows, that's new.

''Did you just call me a fishtick?'' 

''Yeah, you like it?'' Niall wiggled his eyebrows from the camera and Harry laughed.

''Fishtick. I like it, like it's a symbol of when we first met''

''A symbol'' Niall scoffed but he was still smiling when he saw Harry's cheeks turn just a shade of pink.

''So, if you get to call me fishtick, what do I call you?''' Harry asked, changing the subject.

Niall smirked and mocked thinking hard as he stroked his invisible dumbledore beard.

''We need something to make you sound really posh and british'' Niall said, making Harry laugh.

''Love?''

It came out of nowhere he swore! But he thanked god when Niall shook his head instead of freezing up and getting all awkward and nervous.

''Sweetheart'' Harry said absentmindedly, eyes fixed on Niall's face on his laptop screen. He so wanted to see that face up close.

Niall's head whipped to his laptop and instead of freezing up, he smiled. ''That's perfect! But make it sound more english'' and then Niall attempted to

imitate Harry's accent which made both of them laugh hysterically at how Niall was horrible at it.

That concluded to them doing things they were actually horrible at like doing backflips and cartwheels and other stupid stuff.

**

+Liam+

 

''One more'' Liam muttered, slipping another bill on the bar.

The bar tender didn't complain, he was getting paid after all so he slid another glass in front of Liam.

Liam sighed and leaned his head on the counter. He was tired. But he needed to find him!

''Whoah, you okay there buddy?'' Liam ignored the voice. It's not like it was directed towards him.

''Ey, bud. You passed out?'' He felt a kick at his angle and looked up because //Oi! That's my ankle!// and was face to face with a guy.

''Why the hell did you do that!'' Liam exclaimed, glaring. 

''I was just trying to see if you were awake mate, relax'' The guy said, amused smile playing at his lips.

Liam didn't like that smile

''Didn't your mom ever tell you don't talk to strangers'' Liam muttered, took the glass and downed it all in one gulp.

''It's a good thing I don't live with my mom anymore''

Liam ignored him.

''What's your name?'' The guy asked.

Liam ignored him again.

The guy rolled his eyes and when Liam slid another bill on the bar, the guy took it away.

''Oi! Give it back, I need another pint'' Liam grumbled, reaching for it but resulting in falling face down on the cold floor when the guy took a step back.

He was laughing and Liam was not happy.

''Who the fuck do you think you are! Give it back!'' Liam shouted, ready to punch anyone at this point.

''I will if you tell me your name'' The guy said, smirking.

Liam rolled his eyes. He looked about 20 but his attitude says 5.

''It's Liam Payne now give it back'' Liam grumbled. The guy placed the bill on the bar and smiled at Liam.

''I'm Will. Will Toms'' The guy said.

Liam eyed the guy. His jean jacket and ruffled hair. Not his type, besides his got a soulmate to find here!

''Hi'' Liam muttered before gulping down another pint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not a great chapter but it'll come sooon! i swear, the inspiration will come!

**

''Who's this?''

There was a guy standing next to Liam once they were out of the hotel. Liam came back stumbling and mumbling and Harry had helped him. He didn't

expect Liam to make a friend though. 

''His hangover helper!'' The guy said, a little too loudly and a little too close to Liam's ear

''God dammit, that is //not// helping'' Liam muttered after a groan, eyes shut.

The guy laughed and Harry had to admit, it was a little funny. 

''So, Harry right? Yeah, I'll be helping you and Liam here to find his soulmate'' The guy said, putting on a pair of sunglasses and grinning at him.

''Uhm, why?'' Harry asked, confused. He was a stranger and he wants to help them? There must be some kind of catch.

''Because your friend here spilled all the beans last night, did you know he is a truth spilling drunk?'' The guy laughed after that and Harry saw how Liam's

cheeks turned red. Oh, he knew all right. How else was he supposed to find out about his ''missing'' dog. 

''No, I meant why did you wanna help us?'' Harry asked.

The guy smirked. ''Because I wanna search for mine too''

**

''Louis Tomlinson'' 

''Great name you chose there'' The guy, who Harry learned his name was Will, said. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

''That's the problem, He didn't choose him. The fucking universe did'' 

''The universe knows best, Harry'' Liam said in a matter-of-fact tone that made Harry's blood boil

''It's fixed for us Liam, it's not called love like that'' Harry said defensively.

Will was looking at them with raised eyebrows, and he landed on Harry. 

''What's love to you?'' He asked, interested.

Harry was taken aback. Whenever he stated his point, people would brush him off and ask him to, 'shut the fuck up harry, you're not the universe'

well except for one person, now two.

 

''Well?''

Harry blinked. ''Love- love is-''

''Have you experienced it?'' Will raised his eyebrows

//I'm on the verge of it//

''No. But, it's supposed to be spontaneous and out of feeling, not knowing who you are gonna love. I know its fixed, and it's gonna make us happy but I don't

think that's true love. Even though after you meet that person, you feel all the tingly stuff, it's not... real'' Harry said, eyes fixed out the window of Will's car 

now. 

Will left the conversation at that and they never spoke of it again.

Harry did. Just as they arrived in Ireland.

 

**

''Hello?''

''Hey there fishtick''

Harry smiled at the voice through his phone. 

''Hey Niall'' He murmured, happy that Liam and Will were already in the hotel.

''So, one question, where exactly are you?'' Niall asked,

''Why?''

''Because... I think I see you''

Harry was whipping around, eyes scanning for the boy.

How could he forget! Niall lives in ireland! Wait, so what was he doing in Bradford when they met?

''I can practically hear you thinking, Harry'' Niall said with a chuckle at the end.

Harry rolled his eyes. 

''Come out, come out wherever you are'' Harry sing-songed, grinning at his words.

He heard a laugh and his heart stopped.

Harry turned around, eyes almost wide because //ohmygod, niall is right in front of me//

''I came out!'' Niall exclaimed, arms stretched.

Harry was still frozen and Niall stepped closer, a little bit worried.

''Harry? yohooo, ya in there mate?'' 

Harry blinked. ''Yeah, yeah! oh god, sorry'' Harry said, cheeks pink at what happened.

Niall laughed and //wow, how can a laugh make him so happy//

''So, instead of trying to be sherlock holmes and figuring things out by yourself, how about we talk?'' Niall suggested.

Harry nodded with a smile as Niall led the way. 

**

+Liam+

 

''Do you agree with what Harry said?'' 

That question caught Liam off guard. He was googling places on his ipad.

He looked up and saw Will staring at him. Eyes curious.

''Honestly?'' Liam asked.

Will shrugged.

''Yes. But.. it's why the universe put their names on the stone, to make us know our love and be happy. Harry doesn't see it that way'' Liam explained.

''So, hypothetically if you were to know your soulmate and met him, would you turn back time to make you meet him in a different way? A spontaneous way 

where you have time to know him and the love comes after?''

Liam raised his eyebrows. He didn't know this Will guy could be deep.

''Why?'' Liam asked instead.

''Well, I would'' Will said.

Liam didn't answer, confused at this guy's question.

He's known him for less than 24 hours and now they're in another state together, //oh god what have I done//

Will left the room, something about needing coffee and Liam took out the bracelet from his back pocket.

The blue and purple woven thread feeling heavy in his hand as he turned it over.

 

''Yes, yes i would'' Liam muttered to himself and kept the bracelet in his back pocket back.


End file.
